Jeep Cherokee SJ-XJ
=SJ= The SJ series Jeep Cherokee was a full-size SUV produced from 1974 through 1983 by the Jeep division of the American Motors Corporation (AMC). It was similar to the Wagoneer that was originally designed by Brooks Stevens in 1963. Development The Cherokee was a redesigned reintroduction of a two door body style, with a single fixed rear side window with an optional flip-out section. Previously, a two door version had been available in the Jeep Wagoneer line (1963–67), although this had the same pillar and window configuration as the four-door Wagoneer. Based on the Wagoneer, the Cherokee was marketed as the "sporty" two-door variant of Jeep's station wagon. The term "Sport Utility" appears for the first time in the 1974 Cherokee sales brochure.1 A four-door was not added to the lineup until 1977. Other than the base model, the trim levels of the Cherokee included the S (Sport), Chief, Golden Eagle, Limited, Classic, Sport, Pioneer, and Laredo. Performance Engine choices consisted of AMC I6 or V8 powerplants. When it was equipped with the powerful 401 cu in (6.6 L) AMC V8 engine, it would out-run just about any other 4x4 in its class, and, with 3.07:1 highway gearing, could reach speeds in excess of 100-mile-per-hour (161 km/h) (early models had 120 mph speedometers). A range of AMC engines were offered: the 258 cu in (4.2 L) inline six-cylinder, a 360 cu in (5.9 L) V8 with two-barrel carburetor, a four-barrel 360, or the 401 cu in (6.6 L) V8. The durable 401 had a forged crankshaft and forged connecting rods, as well as the high nickel content block of the other AMC V8s. The 401 was discontinued at the end of 1978. After acquiring AMC in 1987, Chrysler kept the 360 V8 in production until 1991 for the Jeep Grand Wagoneer. Mechanicals A T-18/T-18a four speed manual gearbox was standard for all years, while through 1979 the General Motors' Turbo-Hydramatic TH400, more commonly fitted to 3/4- and 1-ton trucks rather than SUVs, was optional. For comparison, the Chevy Blazer used the TH350 automatic. After 1979, the TH400 was replaced by the Chrysler's TorqueFlite 727. A gear-driven Dana 20 transfer case with 2.03:1 low range was standard with the manual gearbox (which had a much lower first gear of about 6.3:1), while the TH400 automatics received the permanent four-wheel drive QuadraTrac system. The chain-driven, aluminum QuadraTrac was quite advanced at the time.needed It included a vacuum operated center differential lock. The transfer case was offset, allowing it to sit just above the frame to avoid obstacles, and the chain itself is larger than nearly any other.needed A test by the Four-Wheel Drive Book2 found that the Cherokee was the only vehicle unable to be dynoed because the transfer case would not allow the rear wheels to spin, unlike the other full-time four-wheel drive vehicles being tested. In the off-road test, the same held true. This transfer case was also employed successfully in Baja races, for example by Roger Mears in the Baja 1000. A 2.57:1 low range was optional on QuadraTrac. In 1975, the Cherokee Chief package was introduced. Aside from trim changes, this model received larger fenders and wider axles, allowing larger tires to be fitted to further improve off-road ability. Four-door models were not available with "wide-track" axles. Dana 44 model axles were used both in the front and the rear at least through 1979. Brake hardware was mostly General Motors equipment, with disc brakes up front (optional on earlier models) and drum brakes in the rear. All Cherokees had semi-elliptical leaf springs in the front and rear. Around the world The Cherokee was marketed in left and right hand drive countries (such as the UK and Australia). Main production of the Cherokee was in Toledo, Ohio. Cherokees were briefly assembled in Brisbane, Australia from 1981, although their heavy fuel consumption and high cost in comparison with Japanese four-wheel drive vehicles made them uncompetitive in that market. The Australian arm of Jeep was denied permission to assemble the upcoming compact XJ model under the Button car plan, and all Cherokee assembly was discontinued in Australia by 1986, two years after the model name had been supplanted in the U.S. by the XJ. Awards In February 1974, the Jeep Cherokee was the first vehicle to earn Four Wheeler Magazine's "Achievement Award" that later became the annual "Four Wheeler of the Year" recognition. =XJ= |transmission=4-speed Aisin AX-4 manual 5-speed Aisin AX-5 manual 5-speed Peugeot BA-10/5 manual 5-speed Aisin AX-15 manual 5-speed NVG NV3550 manual 3-speed Chrysler A904 automatic 3-speed 30RH automatic 4-speed Aisin AW-4 automatic |width=1987-1993: 70.5 in 1994-96: 67.7 in 1997-99: 67.9 in 2000-01: 69.4 in |length=1987-1990: 165.3 in 1991-93: 168.8 in 1994-96: 166.9 in 1997-2001: 167.5 in |height=1987-88 2WD: 63.4 in 1987–1993: 63.3 in 1994–99 2WD: 63.9 in 1994-2001 4WD: 64.0 in 2000–01 2WD: 63.8 in |weight=3357 lb(approx.) |wheelbase=101.4 in |aka=Beijing-Jeep BJ 2021 (4WD) |related=Jeep 2500 / BAW Qishi }} The Jeep Cherokee (XJ) is a unibody (monocoque) compact SUV. It shared the name of the original full-size SJ model, but without a body-on-frame chassis, it set the stage for the modern SUV. Its innovative appearance and sales popularity spawned important imitators as other automakers began to notice that this model began replacing regular cars.3 It was built in Toledo, Ohio, in Beijing, China, in Ferreyra, Argentina and Valencia, Venezuela. The XJ platform provided the mechanical basis for the MJ-series Jeep Comanche pickup. The XJ was selected by Robert Cumberford of Automobile magazine as one of the 20 greatest cars of all time, calling it "possibly the best SUV shape of all time, it is the paradigmatic model to which other designers have since aspired". 1984-1996 Designs of the XJ Cherokee date back to 1978 when a team of American Motors (AMC) and Renault engineers drew several sketches. A few clay models were based on the existing SJ Cherokee. Early sketches of the XJ Cherokee had a European influence, and most of the styling cues were done by AMC engineers under the direction of Richard Teague. The ongoing debate suggests that Renault sketch artists were involved right after the 1979 partnership with AMC. Noticing that General Motors was developing a new two-door S-10-based Blazer, AMC decided to design an entirely new four-door model, but worried about rollovers, Gerald C. Meyers hired one of Ford's best engineers, Roy Lunn to design what is known as the Quadra-Link suspension.Bradsher, Keith. High and Mighty: SUVs - the World's Most Dangerous Vehicles and How They Got That Way. PublicAffairs, 2002, ISBN 978-1586481230. Page 36. François Castaing developed the drivetrain using a much smaller engine than normally found in 4WD vehicles and reduced the weight of the new model,Bradsher, Keith. High and Mighty: SUVs - the World's Most Dangerous Vehicles and How They Got That Way. PublicAffairs, 2002, ISBN 978-1586481230. Page 37. The XJ Cherokee introduced in 1984 was the first Jeep with a ladder-boxed chassis integrated into a single monocoque unit rather than the traditional separate body-on-frame construction. Both two- and four-door versions of the XJ Cherokee were offered throughout its lifetime, each having exactly the same track and wheelbase measurements. Two-door models, however, received longer doors and front seats that could fold forward to assist in rear passenger entry and exit. This was in addition to extended-length rear windows that did not open, although an optional rear vent window was available on some models. Its appearance has led some to mistakenly believe that the two-door models are a short-wheelbase version of the four-door. A variation on the Cherokee from 1984 through 1990 was the Jeep Wagoneer. These were unrelated to the similarly named full-sized Grand Wagoneer models that had carried the Wagoneer name before this point. The compact XJ Wagoneer was available in two trim levels: the "Wagoneer" and the "Wagoneer Limited". Both Wagoneers were distinguished from the Cherokee models by their two vertically arranged headlights on both sides. The Wagoneer Limited came with vinyl wood trim on the sides and leather seats embossed with "Limited." This version was the first to be sold in Europe; it was launched in 1992 in some markets, 1993 for the United Kingdom. Early versions had the 4.0 L (242 CID) six-cylinder engine only; the 2.5 L (150 CID) engine did not arrive in Europe until 1995. In mid-1985, a two-wheel-drive version of the Cherokee was added to the lineup. This marked the first time any Jeep product was offered with two-wheel drive since 1967, and was done in the hopes of attracting a few more buyers who didn't need (or want to pay for) four-wheel drive. When the XJ Cherokee-based Comanche (MJ) truck was introduced, it was also available in two- and four-wheel drive. The new two-wheel-drive models shared the front suspension with four-wheel-drive models. Jeep simply used a single axle tube from hub to hub with no differential between, resulting in a low added cost front suspension. American Motors's compact XJ Cherokee was to be replaced by a new and larger model known as the ZJ (later named the Jeep Grand Cherokee when introduced in 1993) that was under development by AMC. However, the smaller model's continuing popularity caused Chrysler executives to rethink this decision, and while the ZJ models were introduced in 1993, the XJ models were retained until 2001. The Jeep XJ has remained a popular choice by off-roading enthusiasts due to its potent off-roading capability in stock form. Its popularity has resulted in strong ongoing aftermarket support in the form of a wide variety of products and upgrade availability. Engines * 1984-1985 2.5L (150 CID) I4 carbureted - 105 hp (78 kW) @ 5000 rpm, 132 lb·ft (179 N·m) torque @ 2800 rpm * 1986-1990 2.5L (150 CID) I4 TBI (fuel injected) - 117 hp (87 kW) @ 5000 rpm, 135 lb·ft (183 N·m) @ 3500 rpm updated in 87-90 to 121 hp (90 kW) * 1991-2000 2.5L (150 CID) I4 MPI (multi-port injection) - 130 hp (97 kW) @ 5250 rpm, 139 lb·ft (188 N·m) @ 3250 rpm * 1984-1986 GM 2.8L V6 - 115 hp (86 kW) @ 4800 rpm, 145 lb·ft (197 N·m) @ 2400 rpm * 1985-1987 Renault 2.1L 4cyl. Turbo Diesel - 85 hp (63 kW) @ 3750 rpm, 132 lb·ft (179 N·m) @ 2750 rpm * 1987 4.0L (242 CID) I6 RENIX FI 242 - 173 hp (129 kW) @ 4600 rpm, 224 lb·ft (304 N·m) @ 4000 rpm * 1988-1990 4.0L (242 CID) I6 RENIX FI 242 - 177 hp (132 kW) @ 4600 rpm, 225 lb·ft (305 N·m) @ 4000 rpm * 1991-1995 4.0L (242 CID) I6 MPI (High Output) - 190 hp (142 kW) @ 4600 rpm, 235 lb·ft (319 N·m) @ 3950 rpm * 1996 4.0L (242 CID) I6 MPI (High Output) **Chrysler Block Cast** - 190 hp (142 kW) @ 4600 rpm, 235 lb·ft (319 N·m) @ 3200 rpm Foreign Engines * 1984-1986 2.1 L Renault turbodiesel I4 1997-2001 ]] After 13 years of production, 1997 saw the Cherokee receive updated exterior and interior styling. Both the two- and four-door bodies remained in production, receiving a steel liftgate (replacing the fiberglass one used previously),a new taillight design, additional plastic molding along the doors, as well as a new front header panel that featured more aerodynamic styling. The interior was similarly updated with an all-new design and instruments, and a stiffer unibody frame brought improvements to Noise, Vibration, and Harshness (NVH) measurements. Also contributing to NVH improvements were new door seals that reduced wind noise at higher speeds. In the middle of the 1999 model year, vehicles with the 4.0 liter (242 CID) engine received a much improved intake manifold. This was done to help counteract smaller exhaust porting on the latest casting of cylinder heads, which was done to meet more stringent emissions control laws. Both the 4- and 6-cylinder engines were offered through the 2000 model year, though only the straight-six was available in 2001. For the 2000 and 2001 model years, all six-cylinder XJs received a distributorless ignition system using coil-on-plug ignition replacing the 'traditional' system previously used; coupled with better exhaust porting and the newer intake manifolds, this gave a minor increase in power over the previous models. Transmission, axle, and transfer case choices were carried over from the previous models. However, major changes were underway with a new executive, Wolfgang Bernhard, who was known as a "cost-slasher" nicknamed "whirlwind", came from Mercedes-Benz to turn around Chrysler.Ostle, Dorothee. "New COO is known as a problem solver" Automotive News, November 27, 2000.Krebs, Michelle. "New Chrysler: Wolfgang Bernhard Reportedly to Return" Edmunds Auto Obserbver, July 30, 2007, retrieved on August 9, 2008. "One of the first moves Bernhard made when he came to Chrysler in 2000 was to help kill the Jeep Cherokee, an aging, somewhat bland SUV."Kiley, David. "Chrysler's New Owner Has Serious Marketing Work To Do" Business Week magazine, May 23, 2008, retrieved on August 9, 2008. Thus, the (XJ) Cherokee line was replaced in 2002 by the Jeep Liberty (KJ) , although it is called the "Cherokee" in most foreign markets. When (XJ) Cherokee production ended in mid 2001, the portion of the Toledo South Assembly Plant devoted to its production was slowly torn down. Engines * 1996-1999 4.0L (242 CID) I6 MPI (High Output) **Chrysler Block Cast** - 190 hp (142 kW) @ 4600 rpm, 235 lb·ft (319 N·m) @ 3200 rpm * 2000-2001 4.0L (242 CID) I6 MPI "Power Tech" - 193 hp (144 kW) @ 4600 rpm, 243 lb·ft (329 N·m) @ 3200 rpm Foreign Engines * 1997-2000 2.5 L (150 CID) AMC 150 I4, 130 hp (97 kW) * 1997-2001 2.5 L VM Motori turbodiesel I4 (sold in Europe, Australia and South America) * 1997-1999 4.0 L (242 CID) 242 I6, 190 hp (142 kW) * 2000-2001 4.0 L (242 CID) 242 Power Tech I6, 193 hp (144 kW) Not available in the US Italian VM 2.5L Turbo Diesel - 140 hp (104 kW), 236 lb·ft (320 N·m) torque Trim levels *''Base'' - 1984-1993 *''SE'' - 1994-2000 *''Wagoneer'' - 1984-1990 *''Briarwood'' - 1991-1993 *''Pioneer'' - 1984-1990 *''Pioneer Olympic Edition - 1988'' *''Chief'' - 1984-1990 *''Sport'' - 1988-2001 *''Country'' - 1993-1997 *''Classic'' - 1996, 1998–2001 *''Limited'' - 1987-1992, 1998–2001 *''Laredo'' - 1985-1992 *''Freedom'' - 2000 *''60th Anniversary'' - 2001 Available driveline components Manual transmissions *1984-only : Borg-Warner T-4 4-speed manual, used with 2.5 L I4 only, 21 spline output. *1984 – 1987 : Aisin-Warner AX4 4-speed manual, used with 2.5 L I4 only, 21 spline output. *1984-only : Borg-Warner T-5 5-speed manual, used with 2.5 L I4 and 2.8 L V6, 21 spline output. *1984 – 2000 : Aisin-Warner AX5 5-speed manual, used with 2.5 L I4, 2.1 L I4 diesel, and 2.8 L V6, 21 spline output. *1987 – Mid-1989 : Peugeot BA-10/5 5-speed manual used with 4.0 L I6, 21 spline output. *Late-1989 – 1999 : Aisin-Warner AX15 5-speed manual, used with 2.5 L I4 diesel, 4.0 L I6, 23 spline output. *2000 – 2001 : New Venture Gear NV3550 5-speed manual, used with 2.5 L I4 diesel, 4.0 L I6, 23 spline output. Automatic transmissions *1984–1986: Chrysler A904 3-speed automatic, used with 2.5 L I4 and 2.8 L V6. *1987–2001: Aisin-Warner AW-4 4-speed automatic, used with 4.0 L I6. *1994–2000: Chrysler 30RH 3-speed automatic, used with 2.5 L I4. Transfer cases All the transfer cases used on the Cherokee were chain driven with aluminium housings. Command-Trac was standard on XJ models built with 4WD. *1984–1987: New Process NP207 "Command-Trac", part-time only, 2.61:1 ratio with low range NP207 has the following settings: *1987–2001: New Process NP231 "Command-Trac", part-time only, 2.72:1 ratio with low range NP231 has the following settings: 2HI, 4HI, N, 4LO *1987–2001: New Process NP242 "Selec-Trac", full-time/part-time, 2.72:1 ratio with low range NP242 has the following settings: 2HI, 4 full-time, 4 part-time, N, 4LO Axles The Jeep XJ utilizes front and rear solid (live) axles as opposed to independent front and/or rear axles. This configuration allows the XJ to have superior off-road capability and performance at the expense of some on-road comfort and drivability. Mid-1985 and later two-wheel drive models used the same basic suspension with a single tube connecting axle ends with no differential. Front Axle *1984–1996: Dana 30, High Pinion, Reverse Cut, 27-spline axleshafts (1989 – 1995 : with ABS used 5-297x universal joints, non-ABS had 5-260x universal joints. Certain XJ models were produced with constant-velocity joints instead of universal joints.) *1996–1999: Dana 30, High Pinion, Reverse Cut, 297x/760 universal joint, 27-spline axleshafts. *2000–2001: Dana 30, Low Pinion, Standard Cut, 297x/760 universal joint, 27-spline axleshafts. *1985–2001: Straight non-driven front axle for two-wheel drive only. Rear Axle *1984–1989: Dana 35, non c-clip, with anti-lock braking system (ABS) or non-ABS. *1990–1996: Dana 35, c-clip, ABS or non-ABS. *1997–2001: Dana 35, c-clip, ABS. *1991–1996: Chrysler 8.25", c-clip, non-ABS, 27-spline axleshafts. *Late 1996–2001: Chrysler 8.25", c-clip, non-ABS, 29-spline axleshafts. *1987–1990: Dana 44, non-abs, 30-spline axleshafts. Axle Gear Ratios Jeep XJs came in several standard gearing ratios: *3.07:1, manual transmission, I6 engine. *3.54:1, automatic transmission, I6 engine with Dana 44 rear differential. *3.54:1, manual transmission, I4 diesel engine with Dana 35 rear differential. *3.55:1, automatic transmission, I6, V6 engines; manual transmission, I4 engine. *3.73:1, automatic transmission, I6, Tow Package, UpCountry Package. *4.10:1, manual transmission, V6; automatic transmission, I4 engine. *4.56:1, automatic transmission, I4, offroad or tow package. Suspension The Jeep XJ utilizes a coil spring front suspension with a leaf spring rear suspension. Front suspension The Quadra-Link front suspension design locates the axle with four control arms to control up and down movement, two above the axle and two below it. A panhard rod, also referred to as a track bar, is used to locate the axle central to the vehicle. Two coil springs are seated on top of the axle housing as well as two gas-charged shock absorbers. The suspension used on vehicles with the optional UpCountry Package provided one inch of lift over the standard suspension. A sway bar is utilized to reduce body roll in turns. Rear suspension The XJ uses a leaf spring rear suspension. Each leaf pack contains four leaf springs with a fixed eye at the front of the spring and a compression-style shackle at the rear of the spring. Two gas-charged shock absorbers are also used, along with a mild anti-sway/anti-roll bar. The suspension used on vehicles with the optional UpCountry Package did not employ the rear anti-sway/anti-roll bar and provided one inch of lift over the standard suspension Production Numbers Number of XJs built in given year: '84 - 93,326 '85 - 120,328 '86 - 107,225 '87 - 139,295 '88 - 187,136 '89 - 207,216 '90 - 151,230 '91 - 151,578 '92 - 137,826 '93 - 144,961 '94 - 123,391 '95 - 120,234 '96 - 286,463 '97 - 258,958 '98 - 182,845 '99 - 186,116 '00 - 165,590 (Freedom Edition - 2,821) '01 - 120,454 Total = 2,884,172 Trim Levels '84 - Base, Wagoneer, Pioneer, Chief '85 - Base, Wagoneer, Pioneer, Chief, Laredo '86 - Base, Wagoneer, Pioneer, Chief, Laredo '87 - Base, Wagoneer, Pioneer, Chief, Laredo, Limited '88 - Base, Wagoneer, Pioneer, Chief, Laredo, Limited, Sport '89 - Base, Wagoneer, Pioneer, Chief, Laredo, Limited, Sport '90 - Base, Wagoneer, Pioneer, Chief, Laredo, Limited, Sport '91 - Base, Briarwood, Chief, Laredo, Limited, Sport '92 - Base, Briarwood, Chief, Laredo, Limited, Sport '93 - Base, Sport, Country '94 - SE, Sport, Country '95 - SE, Sport, Country '96 - SE, Sport, Country, Classic '97 - SE, Sport, Country '98 - SE, Sport, Classic, Limited '99 - SE, Sport, Classic, Limited '00 - SE, Sport, Classic, Limited, Freedom '01 - Sport, Limited, 60th Anniversary Edition XJ in Europe A van version of the XJ was offered in addition to the standard vehicles in some European markets. Available in both right- and left-hand-drive models, they were designed to comply with relaxed motor tax regulations in some EU member states governing vehicles intended for primarily commercial use. Both two- and four-door versions are known to have been sold, with the main differences from the standard models being metal panels in place of the rear side windows, no rear seats, and a completely flat cargo area. Two- and four-wheel-drive variants were available, powered by the VM Motori 2.5-litre diesel engine mated to the Aisin AX-5 manual transmission. Photographs of this model can be found here. The XJ was sold in Europe from 1985 until 2001 (1993–2001 for some markets). XJ in China American Motors established the first automobile manufacturing joint venture in the People's Republic of China to assemble the four-door Cherokee.Mann, Jim. (1997). Beijing Jeep: A Case Study of Western Business in China. Westview Press. ISBN 0-8133-3327-X. Production continued after Chrysler's buyout of AMC. Chrysler executives were concerned over licit and illicit technology transfers when knock-offs of the Cherokee began appearing in the Chinese market.Smith, Charles R. China's Economic War - Stealing Jobs and Technology From America" Newsmax, September 14, 2004 retrieved on March 28, 2008. The Chinese market BJ 7250 and BJ 2021 (rear-wheel drive and four-wheel drive respectively) had a raised roof in the rear, as they were often meant to be chauffeur driven. Production under Mercedes-Benz continued in the partnership that was renamed Beijing-Benz DaimlerChrysler Automotive. The most recent model with an updated grille, headlights, and other upgrades was known as the "Jeep 2500"Dunne, Timothy. "Can Chrysler Rebound in China?" Business Week, November 2, 2007. Retrieved on January 22, 2008. and was produced until 2005.W, John. Jeep 2500 Update - China’s XJ indy jeep, February 25, 2009. Retrieved on August 13, 2009. It is notable that AMC's original Cherokee design continued to sell virtually unchanged after over twenty years. =References= =See Also= Category:Jeep vehicles